bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinzessin Armina
}} Inhaltsangabe Teaser In einem Geschäft geht Tony Nelson einkaufen und meint, dass ein gelbes Hemd, nicht das ist, was er sucht. Dann reicht ihm die Verkäuferin ein graues Jackett und er probiert es an. Er meint, dass es eher dem entspricht, was er sucht. Er entschließt sich es zu kaufen. In diesem Augenblick erscheint Jeannie im Spiegel und meint, dass er darin wunderbar aussieht. Tony fragt, ob es an den Schultern schmal ist. Sie solle wieder verschwinden. Außerdem müsse er sich das Hotelzimmer mit Dr. Bellows teilen und nur eine Woche weg sein. Sie meint, dass er ihr fehlen wird. Dann will sie ihn zum Abschied küssen und Tony drückt seine Lippen an den Spiegel. Dr. Bellows beobachtet das und Jeannie verschwindet. Nelson richtet seine Krawatte. Bellows meint, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen sollten, da ihr Flugzeug in einer Stunde geht. Tony kauft es und geht. Gary Owens und George Schlatter, die gerade im Laden einkaufen sprechen miteinander. Owens meint, dass dies die unglaublichste Zauberei war, die er je gesehen hat. Die Verkäuferin erkennt nun Owens als den aus der Lach doch-Show. Schlatter bittet sie allein zu lassen. Sie meinen, dass sie sich den Spiegel mit Jeannie schnappen müssen, weil Jeannie eine Wucht ist. Akt I Schlatter meint, dass er in 15 Minuten eine Verabredung im Büro hat und gehen muss. Daher soll Owens hier bleiben und das Mädchen unter Vertrag nehmen. Dann geht er zum Spiegel und Jeannie tritt heraus. Sie meint, dass sie in seinem Spiegelbild stand. Er fragt sie, ob sie im Fernsehen auftreten könnte, doch sie entgegnet, dass das ihrem Meister nicht gefallen würde. Da kommt Roger Healy und Jeannie grüßt ihn. Owens hält ihn für ihren Meister, doch Healy stellt klar, dass er es nicht ist. Er meint, dass er Jeannies Agent sei. Auf die Nachfrage nach der Uniform meint, Healy, dass er schwarz als Astronaut arbeite. Er will sich gleich um die Gage kümmern. Schon überlegt er sich einen Titel, doch Owens meint, dass sie das in seinem Büro an der Westküste besprechen können. Da er gehen muss, will er das Gespräch beenden. Jedoch fragt er Jeannie noch nach ihrem Trick. Sie meint, dass es ganz einfach ist und sie ihre Arme kreuzt, doch Healy wirft ein, dass es kein echter Spiegel ist. Dann schlägt er dagegen und das Glas zerbricht. Owens findet das unglaublich. Healy verschwindet nun mit Jeannie, während Owens den Spiegel inspiziert. In Nelsons Haus telefoniert Healy derweil mit der Los Angeles Times und will den Unterhaltungsredakteur sprechen. Als er ihn am Telefon hat, kündigt er Prinzessin Armina, den größten Star in Bagdad an. Jedoch kennt er beide nicht. Nachdem er aufgelegt hat, lässt er Jeannie rauskommen und diese erscheint. Sie meint, dass sie nicht nach Hollywood geht. Healy erinnert sie daran, dass sie ein Star ist. Jedoch will Jeannie nur bei ihrem Meister sein. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie mit nach Hollywood geht, damit sie Tony nicht mit den Starlets in Hollywood allein lässt. Daraufhin lässt Jeannie eine Reisetasche in ihrer Hand erscheinen und sie fahren los. Am Hollywood Burbank Airport landet derweil ein Flugzeug. Doug Reynolds vom Hollywood Chronicle klopft derweil an Appartment 604 und Tony öffnet ihm. Tony fragt, woher er weiß, dass er hier ist. Reynolds will noch ein paar Fragen über ihre Vortragsreise stellen. Dr. Bellows kommt heraus und meint, dass alle Aspekte von Nelsons Reise in den Informationen dargestellt sind. Persönliche Interviews wird es nicht geben. Dann gehen sie wieder rein und schlagen Reynolds die Tür vor der Nase zu. Dr. Bellows und Major Nelson kommen aus dem Fahrstuhl und gehen raus. Hollywood and Wine, Grauman's Chinesisches Theater und Disneyland will sich Dr. Bellows ansehen und hat alles auf dem Prospekt notiert. Da erblickt Bellows die vermeintliche Prinzessin. Tatsächlich ist es jedoch Jeannie, die von Reportern umringt wird. Bellows versucht nun ein Foto von der Prinzessin zu machen. Jedoch breitet Tony die Karte vor der Linse aus. Er meint, dass sie Sightseeing machen wollten und nicht auffallen wollen. Dann schiebt er Dr. Bellows aus dem Foyer hinaus. Bald schon fotografiert Bellows, während Nelson in einer Telefonzelle mit Roger telefoniert. Dieser spielt jedoch den Reportern vor, dass er gerade mit Produzenten spricht, da er die Reporter im Haus hat. Nelson sieht sich derweil seine Notizen durch, während Dr. Bellows einen Brief an seine Frau schreibt. Nelson will sich gerade herausschleichen, als er die Tür aufbricht und rückwärts durch den Raum taumelt und auf das Bett fällt. Dr. Bellows fragt, was er macht. Doch Tony verschwindet anschließend. Auf dem Gang schleicht er in Tür 606. Ein Reporter meint, dass er an der falschen Tür ist. Später schleicht er erneut zu dem Zimmer und klopft. Er gibt sich als Hotelboy aus und gibt Roger ein Telegramm. Jedoch erhält er kein Trinkgeld, wie der Reporter bemerkt. Als Nelson schon gegangen ist, öffnet sich die Tür und Healy gibt dem Reporter eine Münze. Nelson klettert nun den Fenstersimms entlang und zählt die Fenster. Dann ruft er nach Jeannie. Jedoch hat er sich im Fenster geiirt und Dr. Bellows erscheint plötzlich und fragt ihn, was er hier mache. Daraufhin stürzt er ab und bleibt an einer Fahnenstange hängen. Der Reporter blickt herunter und fragt, ob er für seine Raumflüge üben würde. Im Hotelzimmer schläft Jeannie derweil in ihrer Flasche. Als sie aufwacht, legt sie sich ein Kissen hinter den Kopf, steht dann auf und entsteigt dann der Flasche. Als sie aus dem Rauch erscheint, ist es Nacht. Sie geht ans Bett und spricht zum Schlafenden. Da er die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hat, sieht sie ihn nicht und meint, dass sie nicht warten kann. Dann hört sie, wie der schlafende Dr. Bellows Amanda ruft. Erschrocken wickelt sie die Decke zurück und sieht Bellows. Dann sieht sie Tony auf der anderen Seite. Dr. Bellows meint, dass ihre Hand so zart sei, wie eine Blume. Nelson erwacht und bemerkt sie. Er geht mit ihr vor die Tür, damit sie reden können. Jeannie meint, dass sie es ohne ihn nicht ausgehalten hat. Sie meint, dass sie ohne ihn allein war. Er will, dass sie nach Coco Beach zurückkehrt. Der Fotograf lichtet Nelson und Jeannie ab, die er für Prinzessin hält. Dr. Bellows ruft Nelson ins Zimmer. Jeannie soll bis morgen früh warten. Dr. Bellows meint, dass sie jede falsche Publicity vermeiden sollen. Tony spiegelt nun Schlafwandeln vor und legt sich ins Bett. Bellows glaubt ihm nicht und versucht ihn zu wecken. Jedoch regiert Tony nicht. Am nächsten Morgen geht Tony durch einen Gang und wird von einer jungen Frau angesprochen. Er erkennt sie als Judy Carne von der Lach-doch-Show. Sie kennt ihn als Astronaut, weil sie sein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hat. Tony meint, dass er schlafgewandelt ist. Carne klopft bei Major Healy, den sie als Manager bezeichnet. Nelson geht derweil ins Zimmer und Healy holt sie rein. Nelson spricht in die Flasche von Jeannie. Sie meint, dass sie ein Fernsehstar wird. Tony nimmt die Flasche mit. Healy unterhält sich derweil mit Carne. Nelson stellt die Flasche in den Koffer und nimmt das Telefon ab. Healy meint, dass er unterschrieben hat. Wenn sie nicht auftritt ist er erledigt. Nelson gibt vor, dass er mit dem Zimmermädchen telefoniert. Dr. Bellows kommt herein und sieht die Flasche. Nelson behauptet nun, dass sich darin Aftershave befinden würde. Dr. Bellows will es ausprobieren, weil er sich gerade duschen und rasieren will. Jedoch geht Dr. Bellows schon ins Bad. Tony spricht durch die verschlossene Tür und meint, dass er das Aftershave nicht benutzen soll. Healy schleicht sich derweil in das Zimmer durch das Fenster und sucht die Flasche. Auf Knien bittet er Nelson, ihm die Flasche zu geben. Er soll es daher aus dem Bad holen. Er erkennt, dass Dr. Bellows mit Jeannie in der Flasche im Bad ist. Rogger meint, dass er einen Drink braucht. Jeannie geht derweil in ihrer Flasche auf und ab und bittet ihren Meister, sie rauszulassen. Healy geht derweil. Draußen kommen inzwischen Arte Johnson, Judy Carne und Gary Owens vorbei und gehen ins Zimmer. Healy stellt sich ihnen vor. Nelson steht derweil auf. Carne meint, dass die Prinzessin hier im ZImmer des Majors ist. Sie hören derweil Dr. Bellows. Dieser ist gerade dabei sich zu rasieren. Dann öffnet er Jeannies Flasche und will Rasierwasser rausholen. Jeannie fällt zur Seite. Aus der Flasche kommt jedoch nichts heraus. Jeannie wird lediglich durchgeschüttelt. Sie lässt ein Stinktier erscheinen und wedelt damit herum. Dr. Bellows hält es nicht aus und verlässt das Badezimmer. Er fragt Nelson, ob er das Aftershave nennt. Nelson meint, dass er es gekauft hat. Als Bellows rückwärts zum Fenster geht, stößt er Healy herunter, der sich gerade noch an der Fahnenstange festhalten kann. Akt II Dann fragt er Nelson, was er gemacht hat. Nelson fragt, wer es ist. Dr. Bellows stellt sich vor und bemerkt, dass er nicht angezogen ist. Dann geht er. Healy klettert derweil zum Fenster herein und schnappt sich die Flasche. Nelson rennt ihm hinterher und kann die Tür nicht öffnen. Als er es schafft rennen die Reporter raus und folgen Healy. Nelson bleibt derweil in einem Lampenschirm hängen und folgt ihnen. Er fängt die Flasche und die Reporter folgen ihm. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kasse Sunset Boulevard Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)